The Liar, The Girl, The Hero
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: If you ask 23 year old Julie Gordon who her fiancé was she was say Jack Napier not the Joker. And if you ask her who Bruce Wayne she won't say Batman. But if you ask her who she is in love with...she won't know the answer. What happens when Julie finds out that her fiancé is actually the Joker and that he just tried to kill her? And will a new romance spark? Bruce/OC/Joker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Victoria and this is my first Batman fan fiction. The story will be AU because it's kind of hard to write about an OC and not be AU but I will try to keep it as close to the story line as possible. Also, this story takes place during the Dark Knight and will continue after it and I may or may not include the Dark Knight Rises. I really enjoy reviews wither they are good or bad. I want to know what you like and what you don't like about the story. I really hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction and please please review. I do no own the Batman series or its characters. I only own Julie Gordon and any other characters you do not recognize. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

I groaned softly as I heard the obnoxious sound of my alarm going off. My chocolate brown eyes flew open as the lights are turned on by someone who wasn't me. My alarm clock was then shut off which made me assume that my fiancé, Jack Napier, was the reason that all of these actions happened. My assumption was confirmed as I felt the lips and scars of Jack's mouth touch my temple.

"You never do that. What's up with you?" I ask a little suspicious and sit up in the cozy queen size bed.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancé?" Jack asks with a small smirk that causes his scars to be more pronounced.

"Come on please tell me!" I beg him.

"Okay fine, let's just say I get to make a good deal today that could possibly change Gotham for the, uh, better." He explained.

I had never known much about Jack's job. All I knew is that he made his money off of making deals with people. It's not like we really needed money; Jack's father was rich so when he died Jack got all of his money so we were set. Jack's job usually gave him a good amount of money but mine on the other hand didn't pay as well. I was a police officer. How could I not follow in the footsteps of my old man, Lt. James Gordon? My dad and mom never got married because they didn't get along. I loved being a police officer; it was nice saving people's lives.

"Well, that's good. Just letting you know I may be late tonight. Bruce and I are having dinner together." I tell Jack as I get out of the bed and head to the bathroom.

Jack walks behind me and rolls his eyes. "I can't see how you can stand being in the same room as that man. He's so cocky and arrogant."

I shake my head and turn to face Jack. I had known the famous Bruce Wayne since I was a little girl. My father kind of helped him out when he was younger and every time I came to visit with my dad I would end up hanging out with Bruce. Jack for some reason never liked Bruce. I always kept asking Jack if he would be willing to meet Bruce but every time he would say no.

"No he's not. You just don't know him." I say and look at him closely and realize that he dyed his once sandy colored hair to some light green shade. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I felt like I needed a change." Jack turns around quickly and heads out of the bathroom.

I shake my head and start to get ready. My morning routine was relatively simple. Every day I would pull my hair into a bun and slip on my uniform before walking out to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and an apple to eat. As I walk into the kitchen I can see Jack rummaging through a bag.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him curiously.

"Uh…nothing just making sure I have everything for the deal today. So, do you like that hair?" I bite my bottom lip.

"Not really but if you like it then I like it." I tell him and kiss him softly before grabbing my keys. "I'll see you tonight unless your…deal goes on until the night. Maybe then we could work on some wedding stuff?"

"I'll call you once I get done but I have to leave town for a couple days. Did I mention that?" I sigh a little. I loved Jack and all but I started hating his job recently. He was always busy and traveling.

"You just did. I'll see you once you get back. I love you." I tell him before walking out of our apartment.

On my way to work, I pick up my partner, Lance Patterson before heading to the station. We weren't through our normal routine of asking how we each of us were and then I stopped by the local bakery to grab coffee for us. This day happened to be different. I was just about to pull into the bakery but I overheard that there was a robbery at the local bank. The bank was not even two minutes from the bakery so of course we had to respond first.

The first thing I noticed when I arrived at the bank was that there was a huge hole in the side of the building that was caused by a bus backing into it. Lance and I both get out of the cruiser, flash our badges, and head inside the bank. Lance and I split and I find my father inside one of the vaults. I give him a small smile and then Detective Anna Ramirez a nod.

"He's like he can't resists showing us his face." I hear Anna say.

"Who?" I ask curiously and my dad hands me a picture.

"He calls himself the Joker." Anna says.

I look over the blown-up picture and study the man in the picture. The man had curly, greasy, green hair and wore white make up all over his face. He also had on red lipstick that he shaped into a smile and there was black make-up around his eyes.

"He looks familiar." I tell my dad and Anna. "I think I've seen him before, I could be wrong."

"Put this out, by the morning we can put a big top over central holding and sell tickets. What's he hiding under that make up?" My dad tells Anna.

I glance up as I see something move from the shadows. I wasn't shocked to see Batman standing in front of me. The Dark Knight lived for these types of things. Unlike most people who lived in Gotham, I knew the true identity of Batman. I walked in on Bruce working on the bat suit and since then I knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. I watch as Anna and the forensic photographers leave and my dad hands Bruce a picture of the Joker.

"Him again. Who are the others?" Bruce asks.

"Another bunch of small timers." My dad says which causes me to snort.

"Sorry. I thought it was funny." I say and see Bruce smirk at me as my dad turns away for a second.

I watch as Bruce digs through his belt and pulls out some strange device and moves to the bundle of cash on the ground. He then scans the cash near one of the clown's dead body and the machine dings. Bruce hands it to my dad which he then hands it to me and I seal it in a bag.

"Some of the marked bills I gave you-" Bruce was saying but my dad cut him off.

"My detectives have been making drug buys with them for weeks. This bank was another drop for the mob. That makes it five banks-we've found the bulk of their cash." My dad explains.

"But what about the Joker? What does he have to do with the robbery and the mob? And don't you want to catch both of them?" I ask.

"One man or the entire mob? He can wait." Bruce says.

"We'll have to hit all the banks simultaneously. SWAT teams and backup." My dad explains and holds up the bundle of banknotes. "Once the new DA gets wind of this, he'll want in."

"Do you trust him?" Bruce asks.

"Are you talking about Harvey Dent? He's actually a pretty nice guy. I got to work with him once and I don't think you have to worry about him getting involved with the mob or the Joker." I butt in.

"Yeah right Julie, it'll be hard to keep him out of all this." My dad says and turns to give me the banknotes. "I hear he's as stubborn as you."

My dad says this but Bruce quickly disappeared. I shake my head and send a text to Bruce telling him to be careful since I know he's going to want to be involved in this. I tell Anna and the photographers that they can come back in and my dad and I leave.

"You look upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?" my dad asks and I removed my gloves.

I sigh and look at the ground. "It's Jack, well it's his job. He's been busier than ever and he's now traveling a lot more. I know that's a good thing for his company and all but I just miss him. Plus, I'm basically planning our wedding myself."

My dad wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. "Maybe you should talk to him but remember this no matter what he's never going to be good enough for you in my eyes."

I laugh and stop walking. "I should get going. I do have a case to work on. I'll see you whenever. Tell Callie, James, and Barbara I say hi." I say before heading to my car.

It was about 6:30pm and I was currently standing outside of some fancy restaurant that Bruce likes to eat at. I felt severely underdressed with my dark wash skinny jeans, brown boots, white tank top, and brown knit cardigan. It was the only thing I had in my locker that would be nice enough for me to wear to a restaurant and I was also running late. Bruce greets me at the door and leads me to a more private area of the restaurant that he probably owns.

"So, how was your day?" he asks me as the waiter pours me a glass of red wine.

"Well, I got up and learned that my fiancé was not going to be around for a couple days and I have no idea where he is going and now I had to deal with the Joker and the mob." I answer him and take a small sip of my wine.

"I can take care of the Joker." Bruce says with his signature Batman accent which causes me to laugh. "I really think you should leave Jack, that is his name right?"

"I don't know. I mean our relationship was great at first but these past few weeks have been hell. I actually think he's cheating on me. I found a shirt of his with red lipstick on it. The lipstick isn't mine since I don't wear make-up." I explain.

"Then talk to him. There's no harm in talking. Communication is the key to having a successful relationship isn't it?" I scoff at him.

"And what do you know about having successful relationships?" I ask and wink at him.

"Probably more than you. Maybe he's just not the right guy for you but I assure you any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife." Bruce explains.

I smile at him and see him give me a small smile through the candle light. I never actually told anybody but I used to have a crush on Bruce but who didn't? He was charming, handsome, and not to mention rich but none of that matter to me. I mean for heaven shakes I was dating a guy who had a permanent smile carved into his face.

"What about you Bruce? You've got to have a special girl in mind. Let's face it, you're not getting any younger." I say.

Bruce runs a hand through his hair and shrugs his shoulders. "I did like Rachel but she's with that DA Harvey Dent."

I frown slightly. "I'm sure the right girl is out there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story. I've been really busy with college and marching band (I'm in my college's marching band and I help with a local high school's marching band) but I have a break next week so yay! Get ready for a lot of updates hopefully. Please review and I hope you like my story so far. **

Chapter 2

I stood in front of my mirror astonished at the sight of me. Tonight was the fundraiser for our new DA, Harvey Dent, and I was invited to come to it. It would be held at Wayne Tower and only the richest people would be there, except for me and maybe my dad. Of course Bruce just had to send a dress over for me to wear. I never liked to wear dresses but this dress was beautiful.

It was a white, one-shoulder, floor length, flowly white dress. The one sleeve was actually a strap made out of diamond embellishments and there was also a diamond embellished belt type thing around my waist. I paired the dress with a pair of strappy heels and my hair was curled and up in a bun. Bruce had also sent a car to pick me up.

It was about seven at night when I arrived at the tower full of the rich. I smiled at Harvey and Rachel but didn't talk to them. I checked my phone to see if Jack had replied to my text message to see if he gotten home yet but there had yet to be answer. I actually hadn't gotten a single word from Jack for about three days.

I jumped slightly as I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Expecting someone?" I hear Bruce ask.

I turn around and smile at him. He was dressed in a custom suit as always. "I was just seeing if Jack sent me anything."

Bruce took my phone out of my hand and gave it to his servant, Alfred who I admired deeply. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, you look absolutely stunning in that dress but I knew that."

I felt a blush creep up my neck. "T-Thank you. You look nice as well."

"Well Miss Gordon, may I have this dance?" he asks me and offers his hand.

I giggle a little and take his hand. He leads me to the dance floor and leaves me to go tell the band to play something. I smile as I recognize the band starting to play my favorite song Turning Page by Sleeping at Last. Bruce instantly puts his hand around my waist while I rest mine on his shoulder. Bruce takes my other hand and holds it with his but brings it close to his body. I dip my head slightly as I see people watching as.

"Don't worry about them. We're just two friends dancing together." Bruce whispers into my ear.

I nod slowly and hope to God that someone joins us but no one steps up. I lean my slowly onto his chest and close my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have been doing this but it felt right for some reason. I become sad as the song ended knowing that Bruce wouldn't be able to hold me in his arms anymore. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek before heading our separate ways.

I was in desperate need of a drink after dancing with Bruce so my search for Alfred began. I had searched several rooms of the penthouse before I found him in the kitchen preparing more food. I quickly grabbed a small glass of champagne before approaching Alfred.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Alfred?" he looks up and gives me a kind smile.

"No, I'm fine Miss Gordon. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself?" he asks me.

I shake my head and start to help him carve a duck into small pieces. I could care less if I got my dress dirty or the fact that I wasn't socializing with everyone else. I never was the type of person to go to big parties. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the sound of gunshots ringing out and people screaming. I look at Alfred and headed out of the kitchen and to the main floor to see several men wearing clown masks and then I saw him. The Joker.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?" the Joker asks but no one answers.

I looked around the room and Harvey was nowhere to be found. I only saw Rachel. The guests looked terrified and I was hoping that Batman would make an appearance within the next few minutes.

"I'll settle for his loved ones then." The joker says but a man steps in front of him who I didn't recognize.

"We're not intimidated by the thugs." The man says.

The Joker stopped in his tracks and turns to look at the man. I swear I had seen the Joker before but I couldn't place it. I watched as the Joker smiled a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"You know, you remind me of my father." The Joker says and then grabs the man. "I hated my father."

Throughout this time the Joker was running the blade across the man's life. My heart once again skipped a beat as I heard Rachel yell out stop. The Joker turned to look at her and dropped the man.

"Hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze." The Joker says and runs his knife across Rachel's cheek.

"And you are beautiful. You look nervous- it's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, uh beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't it." The Joker explains.

He presses the knife into her cheek. I feel my mouth drop open and I know it's Jack. There was only one man in the world with those kinds of scars. Jack is the Joker. I should have seen it but I was just oblivious. I couldn't help but let out a small cry. One of Jack's men aims a gun at my head and I turn my head as Jack looks over at his man and I.

"Anyways, I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and does this to myself…and you know what?" he asks and lets out a blood curling laugh that almost sounded like crying. "She can't stand the sight of me."

I shake my head knowing he is a liar. Jack was never married before but he had lied to me before. I always thought his father carved the smile into his face but evidently I was wrong. I felt like I was played. I felt stupid for ever falling in love with Jack.

"She leaves! See, now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." The Joker says and raises his knife from Rachel's cheek and she knew attempts to slug him which causes Jack to smile.

"A little fight in you. I like that." Jack says.

"Then you're going to love me." I hear Bruce say with his Batman voice.

Jack turns to look at Batman just in time to get punched by Bruce and disarmed. I watch as Jack's men lunge at Bruce but he fights them off easily. By this time the crowd is franticly trying to leave. Jack grabs his knife and stabs Bruce between the plates of armor covering his ribcage. _No! _I hold back a small cry as Bruce throws Jack across the room and watch as another man tries to attack Batman but fails to do so.

I turn to my left and see Jack with a knife pressed to Rachel's neck. "Drop the knife." Bruce says.

"Sure. Just take off your mask and show us all who you are." Jack tells him.

Rachel shakes her head at Batman. Jack releases his shotgun and turns to the side and shoots the pane of glass next to him. Jack drags Rachel to the window and dangles her out of the window.

"Let her go." Bruce tries to compile.

Jack laughs. "Very poor choice of words." He says and lets her drop out the window.

"Rachel!" I scream out but see Bruce run after the woman he loves and I know she will be safe.

Jack and his men began to head towards the exit but I follow them. I need to talk to Jack. I need a reason why he's doing this. I need to know if he ever really loved me or if it was all a lie. However, I was scared because Jack was clearly unpredictable and I didn't know if he would hurt me or not.

"Jack." I let out with a hoarse voice.

_Jack/Joker's POV_

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear her voice. She knew who I really was now. I could hear the hurt in her voice and that she was trying to hold back tears. I gripped the knife tightly in my hand, licked my lips, and turned around to face her. She looked like an angel in the white flowy dress. The look on her face almost caused my heart to break. She had never given me such a look full of sadness and hatred before.

It was very bad that she knew who I really was especially since she was a cop. I had to make sure she never told anybody my true identity. I lunged at her and pinned her body against the wall with my knife on her neck. She didn't cry or yell she just started deeply into my dark eyes with her chocolate brown ones. I could tell she was trying not to cry but she was a strong woman and I knew she would be okay after all of this.

"If you tell anyone who I really am, uh," I smacked my lips together and smiled at her. "I'll kill Brucie boy. Now run along and tell no one who I am before I slit your throat."

I let her go and she continues to stare at me. I feel her hand collide with my cheek and tears were now streaming down her face. I probably deserved that. She then applied a small kiss to the same cheek she slapped before turning around to walk back in the room that I had just caused chaos in.

_Julie's POV_

I had decided that I did not want answers from Jack because I would probably just get even angrier then I already was. I felt bad for slapping him but he deserved it. I grabbed my engagement ring off my finger and threw it out the broken window. Alfred walked in just in time to see me collapse on the ground and start crying.

"Are you okay Miss Gordon?" he asks and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yes, I just found out my fiancée is cheating on me." I lied and looked up at Alfred.

He extended a withered hand forward to help me up before pulling me into a tight hug. "You were too good for him anyways. I'm sure one day you'll find a man who will love you no matter what and he'll treat you like the jewel you are. Now clean yourself up and show him what he lost."

I laughed and wiped the tears away from my face. "Thank you Alfred."

"No problem Miss Gordon. I'll see you around." He says before I leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that it had taken me this long to update this story. I became really busy and then I lost my flash drive that had this story on it but I found it so here is an update. Thanks for all the follows and reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 3

I walked into what Bruce called the Bat cave dressed in my police blues. Today was the day of Commissioner Loeb's funeral that had been killed a few days ago when the Joker, aka Jack, poisoned him. I wouldn't actually be marching in the parade for his funeral; instead I would be sitting with my dad since I knew Commissioner Loeb since I was a little girl. I gave a warm smile to Alfred and Bruce who were sitting at his desk. Bruce stood up and walked over to me.

"Alfred told me what happened between Jack and you. I'm so sorry." Bruce says and hugs me which he rarely does.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and inhaled his scent. "Thank you but I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause I will gladly go put my bat suit on and go beat him up." Bruce asks which causes me to laugh.

"That won't be necessary Bruce." I say and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm guessing you're going to Commissioner Loeb's funeral?" Bruce asks and offers me a seat.

"Yes, I am. I know Batman will probably be there today just not in his uniform but can you promise me something?" I ask him and he looks at me confused.

"Yeah, sure." He says.

"Can you make sure nothing bad will happen to my dad? I'm afraid that the Joker might try to hurt him and that can't happen." I explain him.

Bruce takes my hand with his and holds it while looking me in the eye. "I promise to keep him and you safe. Nothing bad will come to you guys."

I smile at him and he kisses my forehead. "Thank you."

I stand up and straighten my uniform. "Then I might see you later."

I tell him before exiting the bat cave. The drive was short from Wayne Tower to wear the actual funeral was going to be held. Once I got there I hugged Mr. Loeb's family before standing next to my dad who looked stressed. He had his walkie talkie in his hand and his eyes were darting everywhere. I looked behind me at my fellow police officers and at Mr. Loeb's casket and a wave of sadness hit me.

"How's it looking up top?" my dad asks into his radio.

"We're tight but frankly there's a lot of windows up here." One of the snipers replies.

My dad and I look up at all the buildings and I pressed a hand to my side to make sure my gun was still there. My dad and I take our seats behind the mayor and I look over at Rachel and Harvey. She seemed unharmed from when the Joker threw her off the building but Rachel was strong like that. I was too busy scanning the crowds and buildings in search of Jack or his men that I missed part of the mayor's speech.

"…And as we recognize the sacrifice of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety. Commissioner Loeb was loved by many and will be missed. I give my deepest condolences to his family and friends." The mayor says as the Honor Guard steps forward and raises their weapons as a salute to fallen police officers.

I jump slightly as the first bullets were shot. I looked up again just in time to see the Honor Guard aim their weapons at the mayor. I look at the men confused and see Jack standing there with a smirk on his face. However, before I could say anything my dad jumped in front of the mayor before they had a chance to shoot the mayor. My dad took a bullet to the back and fell to the group.

I let out a loud cry and run to my dad's side. He isn't moving and I know that's not a good sign. "Dad! Wake up! Please! I can't lose you!" I scream out.

A few other police officers have to pull me back so that Stephens can check on my dad. I watch as Stephens' eyes widen as he checks his pulse. He shakes his head and I collapse onto the ground. I couldn't believe my dad was dead. Bruce promised me he would protect my dad but he didn't.

"I'm so sorry Julie. He died a hero though." Stephens says and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

I pull myself out of Stephen's grip and stand up. "He died because your men couldn't protect one man. That was their job but no, my father had to step in and get himself killed because your men don't know how to stay alert."

I turned around with the tears streaming down my face and head to my car. I knew I wasn't in my right mind. I had just lost my father; who wouldn't be? There was only one person right now who could possibly help me and that was Bruce. I knew I should go see Barbara and the kids but I couldn't bear to see them break down and learn that their father was dead. I flashed my badge at all of the checkpoints and got looks sympathy as they saw my last name. This was going to get old very quickly.

I scanned my keycard and hopped into the elevator of Wayne Tower and waited inside until I reached the penthouse floor where Bruce spent most of his time besides the Bat cave. The doors opened and I walked out of the elevator and saw Bruce leaning his forehead against the window. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve, maroon shirt and looked upset.

"I'm sorry." I hear him say softly.

I cross my arms across my chest and look at him. "You promised me that you would protect him."

Bruce turns around and faces me. "I know."

"Then why did you break your promise?" I ask him.

"Julie…" he says as a tear streams down my face.

I watch Bruce walk over to me and he pauses a second before pulling me into a hug. I bury my face into his chest and let the tears fall. I can feel Bruce gently stroking my hair. Bruce was never good at comforting people but for some reason he was actually helping me by just holding me. I was crying because of Jack and because of my dad; it was all too much.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I ask him, my voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"Of course you can. You're welcome here anytime and can stay as long as you like. You know where the guest bedroom is." Bruce tells me.

"Thank you." I tell him and kiss his cheek gently.


End file.
